


Cotton Candy Daydreams

by Loptyrs



Series: There Are Two Master Attendants in this House [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Akira or as she’s called Aki is my ma, F/M, Guess who’s back with self indulgent porn, PWP, Some love because yeah, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hand holding, i mentioned other food souls but they’re not going to be tagged, sweet tofu has got p i e r cings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Sweet Tofu is a lover of chaos. He loves creating trouble. And he especially loves making a mess of his dear Master Attendant, Akira.





	Cotton Candy Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kai for proof reading. 
> 
> This took five years

There was nothing more entertaining to him than toying with limits. Pushing boundaries, others, and his own, was one of the hobbies Sweet Tofu had, besides staying up all night doing god knows what. Testing the waters of how far he could push others gave him a sort of thrill. A rush of adrenaline would course through his veins as another button was pushed. Another rule bent, his fix for chaos was satiated.

 

And there was no better way to test limits than the ones of his own Master Attendant, Tachibana Akira. 

Shy and reserved as she was, her true emotions were saved for those she had grown close to. Peking Duck and Brownie had been by her side, guiding her through different sorts of tactics for battle. They offered their support and knowledge to her in times of facing obstacles that seemed nearly impossible. Steak and Tempura offered their strength to her, ready and willing to take any hit for her. They were her protectors. They had seen a softer side of her. A side that remained hidden to food souls she was not so acquainted with. It was gentle. It was a treat. And Sweet Tofu ached for a taste of it.

 

However, unlike the two souls that led her, and the two that guarded her, Sweet Tofu had indulged himself in a part of her that was only seen behind closed doors. 

 

He had always been fond of her since she had summoned him. 

The company Aki gave him was a break from the chaos. It was a type of calm that he could indulge in. Aki was like a cool breeze on a summer day. Refreshing. Gentle. The antithesis of what he was. 

She would be gone for several hours, and Sweet Tofu found himself anticipating her return.

Every time she came back to them, he always greeted her with the same thing with a cheshire grin drawn on his lips.

 

“Ah, you’re back. Next time, can you not make me wait so long?” 

 

Her face was flushed as his fingers gingerly brushed her cheek, moving hair away from her face. So warm. So soft. 

“I missed you too, Sweet Tofu,” Aki said softly, placing her hand over his. Her own shy smile began to blossom, making his heart swell. 

 

The ache intensified from within. Something so pure and delicate just had to be ruined. Something so innocent just needed to be absolutely tarnished. The thought of her bending to his will, begging for mercy sent a shiver of anticipation through his veins. 

 

He tilted her head up to have her wisteria eyes meet his own mismatched brown and cream irises. 

“Mmm, hearing you say that just makes me want to give you more love,” he cooed. “Is that what you want, my dear Master Attendant? Do you want me to show you how much I missed you?” 

 

Sweet Tofu’s hot breath made Aki flush a deeper crimson as he leaned in closer, pierced lips brushing the shell of her ear. One of his mischievous hands had snuck its way to rest on her hip. His other hand had taken hers, tattooed fingers twining with her own. Aki could feel the pads of his fingers press into her flesh, trying to hold back his true intentions.    
“Tell me. Tell me to show you how much I missed you, Akira.”

 

The use of her name…not her nickname, not her title…but her true name sent chills down her spine. Short and shallow breaths left her. Her heart began to race as the young man pulled her closer, nuzzling her. A gasp left her as sneaky fingers moved to rest at her rear.

 

“Let me show you how much I missed you, dearest Akira,” Sweet Tofu crooned again, pulling her closer to him.

 

Finally meeting his gaze, Aki could see his usual mischievous glimmer in his eyes replaced with one of want. Desire. One with an insatiable craving for something more carnal. 

 

A shaking breath left her soft lips. 

“Show me…” 

—————————

The sequence of events leading to getting into Aki’s private quarters and ending up on her bed had been all a blur of pink and blue. But one thing's for certain… Sweet Tofu’s lips had left marks on any exposed skin she had revealed.  The straps of her powder blue sundress had been pulled down off her shoulders, allowing him to plant more sweet, teasing kisses and bites. Maroon bruises began to flower on her sensitive flesh in the wake of his hungry kisses. 

 

“You’re so needy, Master Attendant,” Sweet Tofu growled, nipping the lobe of Aki’s ear. A gasp escaped from her lips. Hands flew to his back, grasping and twisting at the fabric of his shirt. 

 

He trailed his kisses down Aki’s neck, nipping at her.  Hands trailed up her legs, hitching her dress higher and higher up her thighs. The food soul settled himself between her legs, caging her in his arms. 

The little noises she made when kissing him fueled the greedy part of him. The flush of her skin, the neediness in her cute voice, strands of bubblegum pink hair in a mess all over her pillows… all of it filled him with a sense of desire. Aki was like a drug. One taste and he couldn’t get enough of her. 

 

Sweet Tofu pulled back to admire the mess he made. The love bites on her neck stood stark against her skin. A crimson blush ran rampant over her cheeks, her chest. Her lips, slightly parted, were red and swollen from his own self indulgent kisses. 

Sweet Tofu bit his lip. Pride swelled in his chest. Yes. He did this to her. No one else. No other food soul she had close to her would even think about tarnishing her. 

 

Aki whined, shivering from the sudden lack of touch.

“More…”

 

A wolfish grin tugged at his mouth. 

“Oh? More? More of what?” 

 

Aki whined again, her hand losing up from his back to the back of his neck, her fingers, toying with his hair. 

“More…please…” Aki said, breathless. 

 

“Akira, I can’t give you what you want if I don’t know what it is,” Sweet Tofu teased, his sing songy voice making her whine for him more. It took every shred of self control in him to keep himself from ripping off her dress and his own clothes and taking her for himself. No… he had to savor every bit of her sweetness. He wanted to hear her beg a little more for him. Every moan, every adorable cry… it sent a surging pleasure through him, making him almost lightheaded. But he had to have more of her. More. More. 

 

“Touch me more…” Aki breathed, gulping air in. “I want you…please…”

 

Sweet Tofu tisked. “Naughty girl...but since you asked me so nicely, I will give you what you want.”

 

Leaning in, his lips captured hers in a slow, deep kiss. The coolness of the jewelry in his lip bit at her. Even the piercing in his tongue caught her off guard. The barbell brushed her lip, silently requesting for entry. 

 

Aki’s arms snaked around him, pulling him closer into their kiss. He tasted like sugar, and she needed more of him. 

His kisses moved slowly down from her lips, to her neck, to her chest. Teeth and tongue tasted the sweetness of her skin, relishing in her. Sweet Tofu would take his sweet, sweet time devouring her. He was always ready to overindulge himself. Especially if his treat was so willing.

 

His hands left her sides to feel her body under him. The softness of her creamy legs against his lithe, calloused fingers made him shiver. Nails dug into her supple flesh, holding her close. The slight pain made Aki wince. But she didn’t mind it.

Fingers trailed up her legs, to her stomach, until he rested at her perky breasts. Sweet Tofu grinned as Aki’s breath caught in her throat. He administered a soft squeeze to them, making her gasp. 

 

“So sensitive…I wonder...” he whispered against her skin.

 

Another gasp escaped her as he pulled the front of her dress down, exposing more of her chest to him.

Rosy pink nipples pebbled from the cold air of her bedroom. And to Sweet Tofu’s fascination, Aki’s blush ran down to her chest.

A soft gasp left her as his hands went to small breasts, cupping them in his hands. They fit perfectly in his palms. A shiver ran down her spine as his thumb grazed her nipple. Warmth radiated between them, making them both absolutely enthralled in the moment. Lavender irises darkened with lust. His own were hooded from the rush of pleasure he derived from teasing his Master Attendant. 

 

But the moment of warmth wouldn’t last. Without warning, his lips moved down to one of her breasts, tongue toying with one of her nipples. 

Aki moaned softly as he took the hardened nub into his hot, wet mouth, playing with it. The jewelry of his tongue piercing made it all the more pleasurable. 

His other hand stayed glued to the inside of her thigh, coaxing her to open up for him. Her fingers ran through his hair, holding him close to her. 

 

Toying turned to teasing sucks at her breasts, making Aki’s breath hitch, her heart leap in her chest. The suddenness of it all--- his touch, the intimacy--- it all made Aki dizzy with a fuzzy pleasure. It consumed her. Swallowed her whole. And she never wanted him to stop. 

 

A gentle hum came from the girl beneath him. Her back arched into him, hands running through his multicolored brown and white hair, savoring in the feeling his lips gave her. He moved to her other breast, continuing his teasing.    
  


Aki gasped as she felt fingers move up the inside of her leg, nails gently grazing her skin. A shiver of anticipation rocked through her. His hand had now made it up her dress, caressing her sensitive skin. She bucked her hips as his fingers lightly trailed over her panties. A soft whine left her. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” Sweet Tofu hissed in her ear. The pressure of his fingers pressing against her her moan softly. Her hand flew to mouth, trying to muffle it.

 

Sweet Tofu frowned. 

“No no no, sweetheart. I want to hear you. I want to hear everything,” he hissed in her ear. 

Aki whined, moving her hand from her mouth.

He shuddered as he felt the wetness of her over her underwear. He wanted to feel her under him, writhing. Crying. Begging. 

“Tell me, Akira. Use your words.” His hot breath tickled her neck.

 

And that was enough to make her break. Any composure she had left was destroyed. Gone. Shattered.    
A sob left her as his the tips of his fingers teased at the hem of her panties.    
“Inside… Touch me already…!” Aki whined. “Please… please I can’t wait anymore!” 

 

Sweet Tofu chuckled. A sadistic grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.    
“All you had to do was ask~”

 

Long, deft fingers tugged her panties down and off, tossed to the void that was her bedroom. Aki gasped as the pad of his middle finger gently rubbed her clit in slow little circles, writhing under his teasing appendages. 

A sob left her as he sank two digits in her, curling at a sweet spot that made her see stars. His lips captured hers, muffling her moans. Teeth took her soft lips and nipped at them. Greedy.    
The wriggling of his long calloused fingers pressing against her walls, curling made Aki moan. Sweet Tofu’s heavy breaths made her hotter. And she loved it.

 

Aki could even feel something firm and hard pressing against her leg. The more Sweet Tofu pressed at that spot inside her wet warmth, the more the knot in her stomach was coming undone. She craved release. She needed it. Desired it. She could almost taste the saccharine pleasure against her lips. 

 

Until it was ripped away from her, leaving her cold. Unsatisfied. The slow drag of his fingers pulling out of her made Aki almost scream. A loud sob wracked through her.

 

“No….please don’t stop…” 

 

Seeing those big lilac eyes gaze up up at him with such a needy expression made cock twitch in the confines of his pants. Her small hands ran up his chest, feeling his heart slam against his chest. She so desperately wanted him. Aki needed to feel his hands on her skin. This food soul would be the death of her. And yet… she wouldn’t mind this sweet, torturous death. 

 

His chest tightened at the sight of her. A sudden ache filled him. Of course he wanted her too.    
  


Oh god he wanted her more than he could put into words. He wanted to be the one she called out for when she pleasured herself. He wanted to be the one who would ultimately keep her safe from danger. Even if he was the danger. He wanted to be her right hand. One she could trust so deeply without any question. 

 

Her soft hand cupped his cheek, thumb caressing him gently. The starry eyed look she had before was one that was replaced with a gaze of longing. It was soft. Tender. So gentle that he unknowingly leaned into her hand, relishing in her touch. He took her wrist and kissed the inside of it. Lips softly grazing her skin made Aki let out a shaky breath. This was a gesture that was far more gentle than the rest. 

Fingers wove together, clasping tightly. 

 

Sweet Tofu didn’t want to let Akira go. She wouldn’t slip through the cracks of his fingers like sand. 

He lowered himself down to her, pressing sweet kisses on her cheeks, her neck, her lips. They weren’t as lustful as the ones prior. But they were enough to make Aki pull him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his back. 

 

Each amorous sigh, every little moan or hitch in breath made Sweet Tofu’s head cloudy again. The lust within him grew once more. All that consumed his thoughts were her. His Master Attendant. One who had given him nothing but love and affection. 

 

He pulled back from their heated kiss, both trying to find their breath. A blush dusted over her. Her lips were parted slightly, swollen from his hungry kisses. 

 

“I want you,” he whispered. His face was buried in her hair. Hands rested at her hips. He tried to rut against her slightly, attempting to relieve some of the pressure pent up from within. But he had to contain himself. If he let go too early… no. He had to hold on just a little more… 

“I want you all to myself. I want to make you all mine.”

 

A lazy, dazed smile formed on her soft lips. She cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek.  

“You already have me... I love you, Sweet Tofu.”

 

_ I love you.  _

 

Three little words. They would have meant very little to him in the past. Anyone who made themselves so vulnerable to him was playing with fire. It was a dangerous game she was playing. Her heart was open to him, allowing him in. Akira had a bravery within her that called to him. Beckoning for him. 

 

Sweet Tofu thrived on chaos. And love… this chaos… This would be the most self indulgent chaos he had ever dove into. And of course... he jumped in. Headfirst. 

 

“I love you too,” he whispered before capturing her lips with his once again. This time, his kisses weren’t fueled by his usual sadistic pleasure. No… they were full of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

 

Was it this love? Was love something that flooded his nerves with a sticky sweet sensation? 

Was love the absolute searing need in his chest to mark her up, showing the world who she belonged to?

 

It bubbled within him, burning him in his throat. The aching need in him intensified tenfold. The food soul needed her more than he needed to breathe. She was the air his lungs was so devoid of. Inhaling her sweet scent almost made him lightheaded. 

 

He growled. His eyes darkened with a lust Aki had never seen before. 

“Mine… you’re  _ mine. _ ”

 

The hiss that left him made Aki’s hair stand on end. A shiver of excitement ran through her as his lips pressed against her skin again. His hungry kisses made her feel like she was drowning. Drowning in the saccharine sweetness that was Sweet Tofu. She gasped as his teeth bit into her shoulder, marking her to show that she was  _ his _ . Angry red bite marks began to litter her soft skin. Love bites bloomed in a darker shade of purple, bruising her. 

 

He pulled back to see his mess again. Sweet Tofu had reached his limit. His patience for teasing her had begun wearing thin. He needed her.    
Now. 

Without breaking eye contact, he began to strip himself of his own clothes.  He pulled her to him, hands dragging along her sensitive skin, moving her dress off of her body. The socks she was wearing had remained. Aki’s squishy thighs looked so much more inviting being clad in those cute white socks.  The soft shuffle of clothes falling to either side of her bed made her heart pound. It had been so long since she was able to make love to him. And tonight, he had no desire of being gentle with her in the slightest. 

 

No. He had to show the world who she belonged to. Sweet Tofu wanted Peking Duck and Tempura to see their Master Attendant covered in his brands. He wanted them to know that she was all his. She was his. His and his only.    
The look in his eye was one that Aki had never seen before. This wasn’t the sweet, coy older brother he usually was. This was… primal. Raw. He wasn’t just a food soul bound to her command. This was a man that was deprived. Desperate.    
  


 

His naked skin pressed against hers, relishing in the heat between them. The coolness of his piercings bit at her, making her shiver in anticipation. Only a thin layer of his boxers separated them. His cock throbbed. Precum had gathered at the tip, leaking down his aching length,  staining his underwear.

And that crimson blush…the way she bit her lip…  her skin so perfectly marred by him… god, what he’d give to just plow her right into the mattress right then and there. 

 

But he needed to hear it from her lips. 

“Tell me what you want, Akira,” he growled, grinding his hips against hers. Sweet Tofu could just feel how soaking wet she was through his underwear. He shuddered. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you can’t move? Is that what you want?”

 

“Please… I want you so much… just please stop teasing me…!” Akira sobbed. Tears budded in her eyes, some threatening to fall. 

 

Snap. 

They were the words that pushed him to his limit. The boundary had been shattered.    
Boxer shorts were gone. His cock ground against her wet folds. The piercings at the underside of his member rubbed at her clit, making Aki moan softly. Her nails dug into his arms, creating crescent shaped marks of her own on him.    
  
He chucked. “Sweet Akira…” he crooned as he pushed himself into her silky warmth. The food soul shuddered as she tightened around him, squeezing down on his cock. “You’re so eager for me… how cute...”    
The intrusion was slow and prolonged. Even now, he was mercilessly teasing his Master Attendant, pushing his cock in her ever so slowly…   
Aki shivered as he was fully sheathed in her, legs wrapping around his hips, drawing him in closer to her.    
This closeness… it was crowding her. Her arms pulled him closer. Hot washes of sheer embarrassment overcame his Master Attendant.  Small tremors rippled through her. Aki buried her face in his shoulder, hiding how absolutely red she was.

And Sweet Tofu would have none of that. 

 

No… he wanted to see her face as he made her his. He  _ needed  _ to watch her come undone. 

Sweet Tofu pulled back, moving himself on his knees, making Aki release him from her own confines. Her nails dug into his arms, anchoring herself to him, in fear of floating away too far.

 

He pulled her legs higher on his hips, his hands holding her flushed body against his own. It was a different position, but he could easily see her debauched expressions as he fucked her mercilessly into the bed. 

 

“Sweet Tofu…” Aki whimpered. He pressed deeper, filling her to the brim with his cock. She couldn’t breathe. He was just so close and just so deep… fogging her brain. Big purple eyes were glazed over with a haze, full of desire.

“Please… please fuck me…” 

 

A hungry grin played at the corners of his mouth. Aki never swore. Ever. And it was such a treat to hear such filthy words come from her lips. An angel so pure… absolutely ruined by a devil like him. 

It was perfect. He couldn’t have asked for anything else. 

 

“So naughty~,” he teased, sliding out of her slowly, relishing in the tight wetness around him. “But since you asked me so nicely…”

 

Aki gasped as he slammed back in her. Each thrust was so slow, but the power behind them increased more and more. Her moans began to tumble out of her mouth without any power to hold them back. They egged him on… fucking her harder, making her beg for more.    
The air between them was hotter. Sweat clung to their skin, making everything sound so much filthier. Desperate kisses were stolen away, drowning out their cries of pleasure. Nails dug into each other, holding on so tightly, never wanting to let each other go.    
The gentle slap against skin bounced off the walls. 

 

“Oh god…m-more…more please…” she mewled, back arching into him. Her messy pink locks had formed a halo around her head. Aki was such an angel. An icon of purity. And Sweet Tofu was sullying her from the inside out.

 

He had lost his slow, teasing pace, and began to move faster. Rougher. His own amorous sighs trailed after her cries. Whispers of her name were a prayer on his lips. This was everything he wanted and more. Just the feeling of being so enveloped by her…it was intoxicating. 

Fingers desperately searched for hers, locking together. 

 

The closeness… the intimacy… it all drove him insane with the desire to show the world how much he loved his Master Attendant. His heart welled with adoration. He never wanted it to end. 

 

But, like all good things, the end was coming closer than he thought.

He slowed his thrusts to something more manageable. 

As for Aki… her release was creeping up on her, like a shadow in the night. 

“I’m… I’m so close…”

 

Sweet Tofu softly moaned her name as he was chasing his own sweet release. 

“Then come for me… come for me, Akira. I want to see you when you do,” he breathed. 

Hands wrapped around her legs, pounding harder. It was just so much, and yet, not enough…

 

When Akira came, a loud wail left her. Tremors shook her, wracking her to her very core. She trembled in his arms while being bathed in the warmth that he gave her. 

His own release was prolonged, and came over him slow. It’s claws dug into his heart, tearing him apart at the seams. Sweet Tofu moaned against her lips, muffling himself. His last few thrusts were weak, and his own release washed over him like a wave. 

 

Aki was surprised by the sudden warmth filling her. However… she didn’t mind it. The fullness made her feel so…complete. The food soul collapsed above her, gulping down air. Her own breaths were labored and shallow. But it was okay… 

She held him close, nuzzling him in his shoulder. 

 

“I love you so much…” she whispered. 

 

Sweet Tofu pulled back and smiled lazily. His fingers stroking her cheek. Those little words made his heart soar. His Master Attendant loved him… and that was all that mattered to him. 

 

“I love you too, Akira.”


End file.
